


out of the closet

by KyrieFortune



Series: Chasing Rabbits [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: Yuuto's father wants to talk to his son heart to heart





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA this one's a bit crap sorry  
> 11 out of 15  
> comments?

The dry golden leaves of the ginkgo trees in Yoyogi Park creeked under the thick soles of Yuuto's combat boots, and the softer pressure of his father's shoes. They had been walking silently for quite some minutes, Yuuto smoking his cigarette despite the rules forbidding it and his father grimacing at the smell but letting it go for some reason, he who had always been a lover of rules followed by heart, something that Yuuto had always found suffocating.  
It was getting colder and colder as the autumn sun was setting, but the youngster had ben stubborn and didn't wear anything heavier than his _Gerogerigegege_ DIY shirt, and he was kind of regretting it.  
His father let out a long sigh from his nose. «This is quite the awkward situation, is it not?» he attempted to brighten the cold situation between them, but his son just walked next to him and took another drag of smoke.  
He tried again «I am going to be honest, your mother and I have been expecting such a turn of events, but this still has left us disappointed».  
«Did you call me just for this?» was Yuuto's response, anger barely kept in «To tell me you're ashamed of having a gay son? What next, you're kicking me out?».  
«Absolutely not, we would be horrible parents if we did. We still love you, even if we can't help but think that you probably won't be a upright citizen. And...» his voice cracked a bit «perhaps we haven't been good parents after all. You must have been scared of telling us the truth, have you not?».  
«What if, old man?» Yuuto replied «I just didn't want you to get your nose in my business».  
Yet he looked the other way to hide his sigh of relief.


End file.
